


Butterflies and leather jackets

by Saphirsilber



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Crossdressing, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirsilber/pseuds/Saphirsilber
Summary: The boy sat down next to Jaemin, his gaze never leaving him and Jaemin felt very aware of just how short his skirt was. He nervously tried to pull it further down, desperately covering what the boy had already seen anyways in an attempt to feel less exposed.„Aren’t you pretty, Princess?“, the boy asked with a smirk and Jaemin blushed even deeper at the nickname. „I’m Jeno“, he offered his hand to Jaemin that he ignored, suddenly busy with examining his own legs. „And you are?“, Jeno asked when Jaemin didn’t give him his own name in return, his hand still hanging abandoned in the air between them.„Not interested“, Jaemin replied and took another sip from his cup.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people of the internet, I‘m back with another Nomin fic, yay! This one is mostly for practicing the past tenses because I noticed that my skills became a bit rusty over the past year, so enjoy!  
> As always, have a great day and stay safe ♥️  
> ~ Saphirsilber

It was a beautiful morning when Na Jaemin stepped out of the door. Finally, the bitter cold days of winter and spring turned slowly into summer, all sadness and worries melted away like snow in the blasting stark light of the sun. 

Jaemin took a moment to appreciate how the bright morning sun was tingling on his skin, like a gentle golden hand caressing his soft features. In his family’s front garden, the first shy rose blossoms decided to bloom overnight and Jaemin inhaled their sweet scent as he made his way over towards the street. 

He carefully avoided some of the puddles that were filling the holes in the asphalt, admiring the way the first rays of sunshine made the water sparkle like thousands and thousands of crystals. The air still smelled a bit humid, a bit sweet like it always does when a rainstorm finally cools down the hot air in summer but Jaemin knew that this wouldn’t last long. Despite the early morning, it was already warm enough for the short pants he wore and by the time Jaemin would have finished school, it would be one of those unbearably hot late spring days, the ones that make you yearn for summer even more. 

Because Jaemin was in such a great mood, he hummed along some melody he must have picked up somewhere, jumping over a particularly large puddle on the ground. In the trees next to the street, birds sang and because it was so early, no distracting sounds of the traffic could be heard. Today was a good day, Jaemin decided when he spotted the familiar figure sitting on the brickwall next to the sidewalk. 

„Hey Renjun“, he greeted the smaller boy with a bright smile. „What a nice day it is!“

Renjun looked up at him from where his eyes had been focused on the cute little drawings he did whenever he got bored and instead of an actual answer, he offered Jaemin a snort, accompanied by a roll of his eyes. 

„We’re going to see about that when Mrs Lee is done with taking apart our essays. If it’s a F again for me, I‘m going to dig my own grave“, Renjun hopped down onto the sidewalk next to Jaemin, critically inspecting his friend. 

Renjun did really well in every subject that was somehow connected to creative thinking. He was one of the top students in music, one of the best in literature and he was their art teacher‘s favorite student. But Renjun always did poorly in every science related subject, no matter how much he studied. At this point, it would have been ridiculous if Renjun wasn’t so desperate. 

„Don’t worry about your essay“, Jaemin reached for Renjun‘s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. „We spend an entire weekend in the library, you’re going to get amazing feedback from her“. 

Renjun rolled his eyes at Jaemin again but at least a small smile made its way to his mouth and that was all Jaemin could have wished for. It was a beautiful morning, there was no need to waste it with ugly thoughts about essays and grades. 

„What are you wearing anyways?“, Renjun‘s lips curled more and more upwards as they slowly made their way towards the end of the street, passing the small pond where some ducklings made their first careful attempts at swimming and chasing each other over the sparkling water. „If your shorts get any shorter, you’re going to sit all ass out at school“. 

Jaemin laughed at his friend‘s words. It was true, his pants were short but Renjun was for sure going to regret his choice of clothes once the sun rose a little more. With those long, black jeans he would be cursing himself by the end of their first break, Jaemin just knew he would. 

Jaemin shrugged. „They’re cute“, he explained and they were. Everything about Jaemin was cute, from his pink polished toenails to his brightly dyed hair because Jaemin liked cute things like raindrops glistening in the sun after a rainstorm or pressed flowers in thick, ancient books. 

„Are you trying to impress that button-kid again?“, Renjun asked with a scrunched up nose. He always acted like he couldn’t stand Haechan, when in reality his eyes would search for him the second they arrived at school, if only for the sole purpose to make a snarky comment about the latter.

Jaemin thought that Haechan and Renjun were a bit like fire and water. They pretended to dislike each other but still longed for the other like a bonfire longs for the sea on a warm summer night. 

„Haechan is a nice boy but no, I don’t try to impress him“, Jaemin watched as a squirrel quickly made its way across the street, jumping into the large oak tree that he and Renjun used to try to climb almost every day when they were younger. 

He turned over to Renjun with a smile. „I wouldn’t want to be your rival, after all“. 

Renjun snorted and intentionally stepped into a puddle next to Jaemin, splashing dirty water all over his clean legs and white socks. „I don’t think so, Na“, he said and it didn’t seem to bother him that the price for his revenge was that his shoes got wet as well.

„That was really uncalled for“, Jaemin tried to wipe up some of the specks with the sleeve of his shirt, but it was a light pastel pink one and he preferred to avoid getting some stains on it. The sleeves were a little see through and there was a cute bow around the collar so it was one of his favorites and he really didn’t want to ruin it. 

„Your face was uncalled for“, Renjun grumbled and Jaemin couldn’t understand how he could be so grumpy on such a nice day. The sky had the color of the forget-me-nots that were blooming in the flowerbeds next to them and there was barely a cloud to be seen. 

Jaemin was full of anticipation and excitement for the day, he was running on three cups of coffee and a piece of apple pie he had for breakfast and yesterday he had finished his physics project so he would be able to spend the afternoon at the lake with Renjun and maybe Haechan, if he decided to join them. 

A fresh breeze cooled Jaemin‘s heated skin, making him almost shiver underneath the thin fabric of his shirt and he gently brushed some of his pink hair from his forehead. 

They were almost at the school now, the students‘ laughter and chatting could be heard in the distance and the sidewalk slowly began filling itself with more and more people. Jaemin greeted some of them, making some friendly conversation about homework, the new color of their cafeteria and Mrs Lee‘s awful biology class. 

Jaemin was kind of popular with everyone, even though he couldn’t quite figure out why himself. Maybe it was because he was a bit of a sunshine himself, always laughing and joking or maybe it was because he never hesitated to offer a helping hand or an open ear for anyone. He couldn’t tell but it didn’t matter to him anyways. 

At the end of the day, he would go home again by Renjun‘s side, his best friend since forever. 

In one of the music rooms, someone was playing the piano and the soft melody of the song floated over the schoolyard through the open window. Jaemin though it was Bach but he couldn’t tell for sure but it was nice to listen to. 

What a truly beautiful day it was, Jaemin thought to himself as they passed the gate. 

The truly beautiful day turned pretty quickly into an awesome day when they got their graded essays back in biology class and Renjun had managed to score a C which made the latter smile like a maniac for the rest of the day, even when he started to complain about the heat around fourth period. Jaemin was happy for his friend as well and even Haechan praised him at the cafeteria when they had lunch. 

„What a truly astonishing piece of poetry you wrote“, Haechan mocked Renjun but there was a glint of honesty in his voice. His sun kissed skin shimmered golden in the bright sun of the afternoon.

Jaemin thought that Haechan looked a lot like the reincarnation of Ra, the ancient egyptian god of the sun, especially now that he tilted his head back a bit, letting his face get illuminated by the sun, long lashes drawing shadows on his cheeks. 

Renjun was sitting on the shadowside of their table, trying his best to keep cool in the heat of their schoolyard. „There is nothing you could say that would turn me sad today, button-boy“, Renjun swung his short legs on the high chair. There was a content smile on his lips and his angry glares were only directed to the merciless sun today. 

Renjun called Haechan „button-boy“ because of the hundreds of buttons Haechan had put on his leather jacket that he usually wore. Not today though, it was too warm for it but there were still three buttons sticking to his shirt and a few on his school bag. 

Jaemin thought the buttons were kind of cute but Renjun always made fun of them. 

„What makes you think I want to rile you up?“, Haechan popped one of his ridiculously long legs up on the empty table, tilting back his chair a little bit. „I was just admiring your masterpiece of an essay“, he said, tossing the pile of paper back to Renjun. 

Renjun rolled his eyes fondly at Haechan and grabbed his essay to put it back into his bag. „Say what you want, this is a victory for me. I can’t even remember the last time I managed to score a C in biology“.

„I’m proud of you, Injunnie“, Jaemin said and smiled at his friend. All the hours they spent at the library finally paid off and he was so happy that Renjun was satisfied with his grade. 

A passing butterfly briefly distracted Jaemin and he followed it with his eyes, watched as it elegantly danced through the air before it landed on one of the flowers their cafeteria grew in front of their windows. 

„We should celebrate that“, Haechan said and he sounded serious. „What are you guys doing this evening?“ 

„I wanted to spend the afternoon by the lake“, Jaemin explained. „It’s such nice weather today and I wasn’t really able to go outside the last few days because of this physics project I had to finish“. 

„How about a bonfire by the lake then?“, Haechan proposed. „I‘ll bring some booze and friends, it’s going to be fun“. 

Renjun exchanged a look with Jaemin. „Sounds good to me“, he shrugged and Jaemin quickly agreed. 

Haechan was this kind of guy who was friends with a lot of people. He loved to surround himself with them, Haechan was never alone. Jaemin thought that he could never be like him because despite him being quite popular, he only really had one friend- one and a half if you counted Haechan. But Jaemin didn’t mind, he liked to be alone sometimes and Renjun was a great friend, he would rather have him as his only friend instead of a hundred acquaintances. 

„It’s a date then“, Haechan said and got up to gather his stuff. „I‘ll text you about the details“.  
Jaemin sent him a small wave when he turned around to leave, already on his way to his next class.

Renjun let out a long sigh that Jaemin couldn’t really interpret. 

🦋

The smoky scent of the fire mixed with the sweet smell of the caramelized sugar of Harchan‘s slightly burned marshmallows. The unforgiving heat of the day had died down a little bit even though Jaemin didn’t freeze in the short skirt he exchanged for his shorts before him and Renjun went to the lake. 

Orange flames danced over Haechan‘s skin, making him glow in even deeper shades of gold as he snuck an arm around Renjun‘s tired body. His best friend didn’t complain and Jaemin gave the alcohol credit for that. Renjun had always been a lightweight and whatever it was that Haechan had filled their cups with, it was strong enough to make even Jaemin feel slightly buzzed. 

„When are your friends coming?“, Jaemin asked. He wasn’t sure if Haechan even asked anybody else to come or if his promise to bring other people had just been an excuse to spend more time with Renjun. 

Jaemin didn‘t really have an issue with keeping them both company but he also didn’t want to be the third wheel so if Haechan‘s friends would never show up in the first place, he could as well leave to give his friends some privacy to do god knows what. 

„Soon“, was Haechan‘s uncertain answer.

It wasn’t a clear night, dark clouds hid some parts of the starry sky but Jaemin didn’t mind that much. The bright light of the full moon enlightened the surface of the lake, making it shine like a pit of thousands and thousands of diamonds. 

„I can go“, Jaemin offered, searching for Haechan’s gaze. 

Renjun stirred from where he had been leaning onto Haechan’s shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows and slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of his exhaustion. 

„Are we leaving already?“, he slurred, voice sounding tired and maybe a little bit drunk. Drunk enough to give him some courage to do something tonight that he would have never done sober but not drunk enough that Jaemin would be worried to leave him alone with Haechan. 

„Nobody is leaving“, Haechan pulled Renjun‘s slim body back against his chest, offering him a burnt marshmallow and sending Jaemin a wicked smile that could only mean trouble. „Don’t be so impatient, Jaem. It‘ll be worth the wait“, he promised before going back to giving his entire attention to Renjun. 

„What a beautiful night“, Renjun sighted. He turned his head towards the sky and thousands of stars reflected in his shining eyes. 

„Yeah“, Haechan agreed but Jaemin wasn’t sure if he really referred to the night as well or more to the boy in his arms. 

„A beautiful night for a beautiful day“, he said and followed Renjun‘s example, cradling his neck towards the sky while he took another sip of the sweet alcohol Haechan had brought. 

As Jaemin leaned back to bed his head on the soft grass, the roar of a motorcycle cut through the silence and he flinched. Jaemin couldn’t stand loud noises, especially not when they destroyed such a peaceful moment like that. 

Jaemin turned around, tired eyes searching for the source of noise only to find three motorcycles parked close to where a small fence separated the lake from the rest of the forest. Three loudly laughing and bickering figures slowly made their way over towards their fireplace and Haechan’s small wave confirmed what Jaemin had been afraid of: these were Haechan’s friends. 

„Look who finally showed up“, Haechan snarled and offered the boys some of the mysterious alcohol. 

„Look who finally got himself a boytoy“, the one in the middle said and pointed his chin towards Renjun, who was still laying in Haechan’s arms. He had high cheekbones and a weird accent but kind eyes in Jaemin‘s humble opinion. 

„Jealous, Mark?“, Haechan ginned and pulled a confused Renjun impossibly closer. It was just like Haechan to show the small boy off like a trophy, not even a bit embarrassed by Mark’s statement. 

„Fuck off“, Renjum mumbled and weakly aimed for Haechan’s tigh. „I don’t even like you and your stupid buttons“. 

Jaemin would have rolled his eyes at Renjun and how he would deny even now with his head buried in the crook of Haechan’s neck and his legs thrown over the boy’s lap that he liked him. But Jaemin had a soft spot for his best friend and so he smiled only fondly at the pair. 

„So that’s Renjun, I suppose“, the tall, lanky one said and plopped down to the ground next to Haechan who only nodded, offering the bag of marshmallows to him. 

„Can’t believe you would go after Renjun when you have such a beauty sitting by the fire with you“, the last boy made his way over to Jaemin, smiling at him with cute crescent moons as eyes.  
Jaemin felt himself blush and secretly blamed the alcohol for it. Hopefully the orange light of the fire paired with the shadows of the night hid his flushed face well enough for the boy not to notice. 

The thing was, Jaemin knew the kind of guys that this boy obviously was. All flirty, all wicked smiles and sweet compliments until they got what they wanted, which was usually some nice ass or pussy. Guys like this meant trouble, tears and disappointment, Jaemin had learned that the hard way and since then he avoided boys like that.

The boy sat down next to Jaemin, his gaze never leaving him and Jaemin felt very aware of just how short his skirt was. He nervously tried to pull it further down, desperately covering what the boy had already seen anyways in an attempt to feel less exposed. 

„Aren’t you pretty, Princess?“, the boy asked with a smirk and Jaemin blushed even deeper at the nickname. „I’m Jeno“, he offered his hand to Jaemin that he ignored, suddenly busy with examining his own legs. „And you are?“, Jeno asked when Jaemin didn’t give him his own name in return, his hand still hanging abandoned in the air between them. 

„Not interested“, Jaemin replied and took another sip from his cup. 

„Oooh“, Mark howled at Jaemin‘s answer and lanky boy playfully shoved Jeno. 

Haechan had a satisfied grin on his face and Jaemin felt really cool for a few moments. His friend grabbed a bottle of beer. „Look who just got dumped“, he said, sending Jeno a raised eyebrow.

„Don’t worry“, Jeno reached for the bottle Haechan offered to him, looking less bothered by Jaemin‘s words than he had expected. „I’m not discouraged yet“, he winked at Jaemin and took a long sip of beer. 

Jaemin silently huffed and turned back to look into the sky. He couldn’t stand guys like Jeno, they were so obsessed with themselves that they couldn’t even accept a no, the kind of boy that his mother had warned him about. They were the reason why Jaemin went home with his keys in between his fingers and a bottle of pepper spray ready to grip. Jaemin wasn’t afraid of them, he knew how to defend himself after all. Once, he broke a guy’s nose who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. No, Jaemin was annoyed. He didn’t need a boyfriend, he didn’t need a good lay and most importantly, he didn’t need boys. 

„The stars look good tonight“, Jeno said next to him and Jaemin already knew what he would say next. „Your eyes shine brighter than any star I’ve seen though“. 

Jaemin rolled his star-shining eyes. Silently he cursed Haechan for bringing his friends, he should have known that this was a bad idea. 

„Creative“, Jaemin sarcastically said. „What’s next? Are you going to tell me that my lips look kissable? Or that my ass looks delicious?“

Jeno laughed at that. „I haven’t seen your ass yet but I‘m sure it’s just as perfect as the rest of you“, he took another sip of his beer and had the nerve to bite his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „You were gone for quite a while“, were the words Haechan greeted him with. 
> 
> „I know“, Jaemin said and sat down at his spot, taking his beer and taking a huge gulp while Jeno put down the wood next to the fire. 
> 
> „You okay?“, Renjun slurred, who despite his drunk state appeared ready to fight Jeno even though the latter was probably twice his size. 
> 
> „Of course“, Jaemin sent him a hopefully reassuring smile and Renjun raised an eyebrow at him that definitely said ‚we‘re going to talk about that‘.

As sweet as Jeno’s words were, in Jaemin‘s opinion they tasted as sour as a citron. He took another sip of his drink, trying his hardest to wash away the bitter aftertaste of Jeno’s disgusting flirt attempts. A witty response wouldn’t come and Jaemin overplayed his blackout with another sip, only to realize that he finished his third drink scarily fast. 

Haechan had his nose buried in Renjun‘s hair, whispering something into the smaller boy’s ear that made him giggle and Jaemin really didn’t want to know what Haechan just told him. 

Mark and lanky boy were busy bickering and burning marshmallows and the air was filled with their laughter and the smell of burnt sugar. It could have been a peaceful scene, just a few teenagers enjoying the evening at the lake but Jaemin could basically feel Jeno’s eyes burning holes into his body. 

Under his gaze, he felt like a prey. 

A look to the bottle Haechan brought told him that they already finished whatever the fuck its contents had been. Jaemin didn‘t like beer but the thought of being sober for the rest of the evening gave him nausea (or was that the alcohol?) so he stood up to pick up a bottle. 

Only when he already had one of the bottles in his hands, Jaemin remembered that he never learned how to open beer because what for? He didn’t like drinking beer and even if he did then Haechan could open it for him. But Haechan was busy cuddling with Renjun and Jaemin was too good of a friend to interrupt them. 

„Need help, Princess?“, Jeno asked with a smirk. 

Jaemin had to swallow his pride but what choice did he have? 

„Please“, Jaemin hesitantly handed his bottle over while avoiding to do so much as look into Jeno’s direction. His mother had taught him to be polite, even to pricks like Jeno and at least he was nice enough to offer his help instead of making fun of him for not knowing how to open the bottle himself. However Jaemin figured that it had something to do with the length of his skirt and the fact that Jeno still wanted to get into his absent pants. 

„No problem“, Jeno said and pulled out a lighter, opening the bottle skillfully with a  _ plop _ that resonated through the dark glade, scaring one of the ducks that were peacefully swimming over the black water of the lake. „Not much of a beer fan, I suppose?“, he asked and offered the now open bottle to Jaemin. 

Their hands brushed slightly when Jaemin took his drink from him. Jeno had nice hands, they were long and veiny and decorated with some delicate rings. 

„No“, Jaemin confirmed and sat down on the ground next to Jeno again, lifting the bottle to his lips. He knew that Jeno was watching him and if he already refused to look anywhere but Jaemin, he could as well put on a show. Jaemin liked to flirt and Renjun told him he was good at it. 

He took a big gulp from the bottle, ignoring the bitter taste of the beer and swallowed before licking a drop from the neck of the bottle. Jaemin could hear Jeno shifting next to him. 

„I like sweet and sticky things better“, he said and licked his lips. 

„Makes sense“, Jeno replied even though Jaemin wasn’t sure how much of his words Jeno had actually understood. 

Jaemin smiled to himself. It was nice to know that his efforts paid off. 

„I‘ll go get more wood for the fire“, he stood up but Haechan and Renjun weren’t paying attention to him anyways and Mark and the other boy were busy slapping each other with the sticks they had used to roast marshmallows. 

„I‘ll help you“, Jeno was quick to get up as well, his actions efficiently caught everyone’s attention. 

„Fine“, Jaemin agreed and stalked off in the direction of the forest, well aware that Jeno’s gaze had probably wandered lower than appropriate, caught where the pink fabric of his skirt ended. „You better not try anything funny though“, he called over his shoulder, confirming his suspicion. „I’ll scream if you do“, he warned and turned back to the narrow path. 

Maybe this was a bad idea, Jaemin thought as he made his way deeper into the forest. He had no idea what Jeno might do once they were alone but the alcohol made him brave (and maybe a bit stupid). Branches cracked right behind him, telling Jaemin that Jeno had followed him. With his broad frame, Jeno had a lot more trouble dodging the dark branches and Jaemin could hear him silently curse when one of them snapped back and smacked him across his face. 

Jaemin knew this forest like his shirt pocket, he and Renjun would play hide and seek or build horrible treehouses in the particular old part, the one with trees so large that Jaemin could never see the top, no matter how often he strained his neck trying to catch a glimpse of their end. Renjun had once claimed that the eldest tree could reach the sky and if they were only brave enough to climb it, they would be able to pick themselves a star. 

Nowadays, Jaemin barely visited the forest anymore, safe for the sake of the occasional bonfires they had at the lake. 

„Hey Princess“, Jeno called from behind him and a gaze over his shoulder gave Jaemin the perfect view of Jeno fighting with yet another branch. „Where are we going?“

„Scared of the dark?“, Jaemin teased with a smile he could barely suppress. The light of the moon was mostly blocked by dark trees and their branches reached into the sky like slim fingers that were trying to steal all the light. A breeze blew through the stems, bringing the hint of fog with it. Somewhere, a bird called, maybe an owl but Jaemin couldn’t be sure. If Renjun were here with him, he would have been able to tell. 

A shiver shook his body, the forest by night was a lot creepier that Jaemin had remembered. Suddenly he was glad that Jeno had followed him, his presence soothed his poor nerves a bit.

„I’m more concerned that you’re actually a siren who‘s leading me deep enough into the forest for my body to be never found“, Jeno had caught up to Jaemin who was standing on the path with his head facing the hidden sky. 

„A siren?“, Jaemin asked sceptically. „Don’t you mean a will-o‘-the-wisp?“

„No“, Jeno replied, „because I would die for one of your kisses“. 

Before Jaemin could do so much as snort at Jeno’s repeatedly horrible pick up lines, a rustle right next to Jaemin‘s feet cut through the darkness and Jaemin shrieked, jerking backwards just to collide with Jeno’s hard chest. His hands reached automatically for the fabric of Jeno’s shirt, clutching so hard at the other one that Jaemin‘s knuckles became white. 

„What was that?“, Jaemin whispered, he was too scared to raise his voice. 

„A mouse maybe?“, Jeno answered, amusement obvious in his voice. As much as Jaemin hated to admit it, Jeno was probably right and suddenly Jaemin felt really silly for getting so scared of nothing. 

He peeled himself off Jeno and was glad that the night hid most of his embarrassment. 

„I’m sorry“, he said and fixed his skirt that had ridden dangerously far up due to his anxious jumping. 

„Don’t be“, Jeno smiled and Jaemin could feel his lingering gaze again. „I like it when pretty boys jump me“. 

Jaemin ignored what Jeno had implied and turned around to face the forest again. 

„Let’s go and get some wood for the fire. Make sure they’re dry“, Jaemin left the path to make his way over to the place where he knew lots of dry wood was laying around, perfect for burning them in a fire. The only problem was that the undergrowth was quite dense but years upon years of playing in the woods had taught Jaemin exactly where to put his feet and where not. 

He snickered quietly when he heard how Jeno got stuck every other meter and was glad that in the improbable case of an actual will-o‘-the-wisp, he would be able to run faster through the forest than Jeno. 

Jaemin bent down to pick up some of the pieces, choosing only the thickest and driest ones. 

„Hey“, Jaemin called out and turned around to look for Jeno. The latter had been suspiciously quiet for the past few minutes and Jaemin had to make sure that the will-o‘-the-wisps had gotten him yet. When he caught Jeno’s figure in a ray of moonlight that had broken through the trees, he realized that no mystical creature had anything to do with Jeno’s sudden silence, contrary to the direction of his gaze. 

„Hey!“, Jaemin‘s voice was embarrassingly high. Jeno had been definitely staring at his ass for the past minutes and Jaemin was sure he accidentally offered him a great show since he had been bending down again and again with this short skirt of his to pick up firewood. 

„Sorry“, Jeno grinned and didn’t seem sorry at all. 

„Stop that“, Jaemin scolded. „Here, at least make yourself useful“, he pushed the wood he had collected into Jeno’s arms. 

Jaemin didn’t like it when guys like Jeno ogled his butt like that. It made him feel like a piece of meat, he knew he looked cute in his skirts but those gazes made him want to push all his skirts into the back of his closet to never wear them again. 

„You look really good in a skirt“, Jeno pointed out unnecessarily. 

„I know. Now get some self control, idiot!“, he turned around and stormed off, not looking back if Jeno followed him. Jaemin was angry, he couldn’t understand why boys always had to think with their dicks. Over the entire evening, Jeno had not once offered Jaemin a sincere compliment, one that wasn’t about him looking delicious in his skirt. 

Too busy with his anger, Jaemin‘s leg caught up in a blackberry tendril and he noticed it too late to ease his fall. Thankfully, the forest ground wasn’t too hard, moss and leaves eased Jaemin‘s fall but he was still stuck in the nasty tendril. 

„Jaemin?“, Jeno asked from where he was probably still standing in the clearing and a few moments later Jaemin could hear him making his way towards him. 

Angrily, he pulled on his leg, trying to free himself before Jeno would find him like that. Jaemin didn’t need no knight in shining armor who rescued him from the mean blackberry tendril, god dammit! The thorns cut through his skin but Jaemin ignored the pain, pulling hard on his leg, once, twice until the tendril ripped, giving his leg free. 

„Are you okay?“, Jeno asked and put down the wood next to Jaemin, offering his hand to help him up. 

„I’m fine“, Jaemin coldly insisted and sat up, leaving Jeno’s hand hanging in the air between them for the second time tonight. He reached down towards his ankle where the tendril was still wrapped around his skin and tried to untangle it. But Jaemin‘s hectic fingers did nothing but made the pricks cut even deeper, only adding more and more knots, pulling the tendril tighter and tighter. 

„Let me do it“, Jeno’s hand caught Jaemin‘s frantic wrist. 

When Jaemin lifted his gaze, his eyes met Jeno’s who was kneeling in front of him, silently asking for permission. Jaemin slightly nodded, looking at Jeno through wet eyes, when had he started to cry?

Jeno carefully unwrapped the tendril with calm hands, his brows were furrowed in concentration and the top of his tongue was sticking out from between his elegantly curved lips. Kneeling like that in front of him, Jaemin kinda thought he was cute. Jeno gently pulled some stray thorns out of Jaemin‘s skin, making sure that he got them all out before wiping the blood off his leg with a tissue. 

„Does it hurt?“, Jeno asked, his gaze finding Jaemin‘s again. 

„Barely“, Jaemin whispered, unable to look anywhere but into Jeno‘s friendly eyes. This close up, they reminded Jaemin of hot chocolate on cold winter nights with a warm fire burning in the chimney and his cat purring in his lap. 

„Good“, Jeno said but none of them moved, both unable to break eye contact and Jaemin felt like they silently told each other so much more, something that words couldn’t express and something that Jaemin hadn’t quite figured out yet. 

_ Kiss me,  _ Jaemin thought.  _ Kiss me, devour me, eat me raw, make me yours right here under the light of the stars, in the shadow of the night.  _

But Jeno didn’t move, he simply stared at Jaemin‘s lips as if he thought the same thing. Jaemin could feel his heart beating inside of his chest, this was a bad idea and he knew it but something about Jeno kneeling there in the moonlight was magical and Jaemin caught himself drawing closer and closer. 

He could already feel Jeno’s breath against his lips, his eyes already fluttering shut and a million butterflies in his stomach tingled his skin in anticipation but the kiss never came. Just when Jaemin was about to press closer, Jeno pulled back and stood up. 

„We should head back“, he said and offered his hand to Jaemin once again. „The others are probably already wondering where we are and I don’t want Haechan to hunt me down because he thinks I tainted your innocence“. 

Jaemin was so baffled that he accepted Jeno’s hand more or less out of a reflex. Jeno’s grip was strong and he had no problems with pulling Jaemin up which made Jaemin wonder if Jeno could lift him up entirely just as effortlessly. 

„Yeah“, Jaemin swallowed, trying to regain his posture. There wasn’t much of an innocence left to taint but Jeno didn’t have to know that. 

„Lead the way, Princess“, Jeno was back to his flirty self and picked up the firewood he had dropped next to Jaemin. 

Jaemin wordlessly turned around and made his way back to the lake, too busy with trying to wrap his head around what had just happened to make any conversation with Jeno. 

„You were gone for quite a while“, were the words Haechan greeted him with. 

„I know“, Jaemin said and sat down at his spot, taking his beer and taking a huge gulp while Jeno put down the wood next to the fire. 

„You okay?“, Renjun slurred, who despite his drunk state appeared ready to fight Jeno even though the latter was probably twice his size. 

„Of course“, Jaemin sent him a hopefully reassuring smile and Renjun raised an eyebrow at him that definitely said ‚we‘re going to talk about that‘. 

A moth flew round and round and round the fire, the closer it got to the flames, the more it burned off its wings. Like a modern day Icarus, Jaemin thought. Maybe he was a lot like this moth, getting pulled in by guys like Jeno who wore leather jackets and smoked cigarettes, who drank too much and broke hearts like a kitkat. Jaemin couldn’t help it, their light was intoxicating for him, drew him closer to the flames just like the moth until he burned himself, bursting into flames and breaking his heart once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some difficulties with this chapter and constantly deleted scenes just rewrite them again. I‘m not 100% satisfied with it but this is as good as it gets. I hope you enjoyed reading so far, I adjusted the number of chapters because this fic is apparently getting longer than I figured at the beginning.   
> Have a nice day and stay safe!  
> ~Saphirsilber ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I like cats“, Jeno shrugged. „Wish I could have one myself“.   
> Jaemin crooked an eyebrow, a silent question between them.   
> „Allergies“, Jeno explained.   
> „I have a cat“, Jaemin said. „Is that going to prevent you from breaking into my room tonight?“  
> „It’s just a reason more“, Jeno smirked.   
> Jaemin rolled his eyes. „It’s going to be really difficult for you to climb an entire story up on a slippery house wall though“, he argued and kneeled down next to Jeno to pet the cat as well.

Jaemin drank his beer and then another one before Haechan decided that they should call it a night. Renjun had been dozing off on Haechan’s shoulder for the past hour or so and was sobered up enough to walk home by now. 

„I‘ll bring Renjun home“, Haechan said and pulled said boy flush against his chest. Renjun didn’t protest so Jaemin figured that it was okay for him. Usually, it was Jaemin‘s job to get Renjun home safely but the beer made him tired and he was glad that he didn’t have to walk the extra five minutes to Renjun’s house. 

„Alright, I‘ll make sure the fire is properly out and then I’ll go home as well“, Jaemin said and bent down to grab an empty bottle. 

„Jisung and I‘ll head home too“, Mark grabbed both their helmets. „You’re coming, Jeno?“

„I‘ll stay behind“, Jeno’s words made Jaemin freeze where he had been busy filling the bottle with water. 

„Whatever floats your boat“, Mark shrugged. „Come on, Jisung. We‘re leaving“. 

„Bye guys“, Jisung waved and followed Mark to their bikes. 

Jaemin thought it was utterly irresponsible for them to be still driving, after all they both had been drinking. 

Haechan seemed to hesitate. „You’re okay with Jeno staying, Jaemin?“, he asked. 

„I know where to punch if he tries something silly“, he shrugged and then emptied the bottle of water over the fire. With a loud hiss, water evaporated into the night, painting the midnight blue sky grey. 

„Okay“, Haechan nodded. „Text me when you‘re home, if I don’t hear from you till the morning I’m calling the cops on Jeno“. 

„Thanks dude“, Jeno sarcastically said and rolled his eyes. 

„Yeah, I know you, Lee Jeno. You‘ve got a weakness for pretty boys like Jaemin and I know for a fact that Jaemin has no self control when it comes to guys like you, so don’t do anything I wouldn’t do“, Haechan gave them both a warning look. 

„I don’t have a weakness for guys like Jeno“, Jaemin protested even though he could feel himself blushing again. 

„Right, then it shouldn’t be a problem for you to not jump him like you jumped that guy from class five behind the containers right by the-“

„That’s enough!“, Jaemin interrupted Haechan with burning cheeks. „I‘m past that phase, okay? Now get Renjun home!“

„Good night Jaemin, see you Jeno“, Haechan waved and then walked off, a sleepy Renjun who managed to weakly wave at Jaemin and glare at Jeno by his side. 

And then it was just the two of them. Jaemin silently busied himself with dropping more water into the fire until the coals were wetly shining in the moonlight. 

„Okay“, Jaemin shuffled awkwardly to where his backpack was laying on the ground. „I’m done, so I‘m going to head home now. Feel free to stay, the night will get a lot cooler though and I don’t think you‘ll be able to light the fire again“. 

Jeno chuckled and reached for his helmet before he followed Jaemin to the fence. 

„You take the helmet“, Jeno said when they reached his motorcycle. He sat up on his bike and gently patted the seat behind him and Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he realized what Jeno wanted him to do. 

„I‘d rather walk home, thank you“, Jaemin declined coldly. There was no way he would ever take a seat on this machine of hell, especially not with Jeno in the front. 

„All the way home? Aren’t the streets a bit dark for a pretty boy like you to walk alone by night?“, Jeno crooked an eyebrow, setting his helmet back onto the seat behind him. 

„I’m going to make it home alive, it’s not a long walk and the most dangerous thing I might meet at this time are the stray cats“, he insisted and turned around to make his intentions of walking home alone clear. 

„Well“, Jeno said and elegantly descended the motorcycle again. „I would better like to make that sure personally“. 

„What are you doing?“, Jaemin asked, confusion undoubtedly obvious on his face. 

„I’m walking you home“, Jeno‘s voice had a mocking undertone and Jaemin blushed at his words. 

„But your bike...“, he trailed off, admittingly a bit helplessly. 

„My bike won‘t go anywhere“, Jeno chuckled. „Besides that, you said it wasn’t a long way“. 

„Fine“, Jaemin quickly pushed past Jeno, hoping he wouldn’t notice his deep blush in the darkness of the night. 

The silence that surrounded them both as they were walking through the empty streets wasn’t awkward anymore. For Jaemin, it was more than welcome. There was barely a sound heard, safe for a dog that was barking in the distance and an occasional car a few streets further away. Jaemin thought that it felt strangely peaceful to be walking around with Jeno through the night. 

The cold air helped Jaemin to sober up a bit and with the alcohol, all stuipd ideas regarding Jeno and his sinful lips disappeared. Haechan had been right when he said that Jaemin had a weakness for guys like Jeno. 

Maybe it was because Jaemin‘s life was just so stereotypical boring. He went to a private school every morning, and returned in the afternoon to do his homework, always bringing good grades home. Jaemin spent most of his free time in the library and if he didn’t, he was at home in the suburban house his family called their own. There was ballet practice twice a week and piano lessons on Mondays and every other Saturday evening , Renjun and his family came over for dinner and some board games afterwards. Sometimes, he would play tennis with his father on weekends, sometimes he would help his mother with their garden but that was about it. 

Jaemin had a good life, he knew that but sometimes the monotony of his everyday life felt like it was suffocating him. 

Jeno’s life was probably exciting. 

„Where do you live?“, Jaemin asked because it was only fair that he knew where Jeno’s home was, after all the latter would bring him home himself. (And maybe, just maybe Jaemin was a tiny bit interested in Jeno and his beautifully imperfect life).

„A bit further away“, Jeno explained without telling Jaemin anything. „I live with my brothers in an apartment so I‘ll guess you live a lot nicer than me“, he added after a moment of hesitance. 

Jaemin wondered why Jeno wasn’t living with his parents but he knew that it was impolite to ask so he didn’t. 

„It’s nothing special“, he said instead with a shrug. 

„What about you, Princess? Any siblings that I should know about? An older brother who likes to beat up poor boys who like to kiss you maybe?“, Jeno smiled his adorable smile. 

„I’m an only child“, Jaemin said and couldn’t help smiling as well. „But Renjun won‘t hesitate before taking the role as my protective older brother, so be warned“, he threatened only half jokingly. 

„Renjun? He seemed pretty tame“, Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. One of the street lights next to the road flickered before it died, leaving Jeno’s sharp features only illuminated by the stars. 

Jaemin laughed because Renjun wasn’t some tame kitten, Renjun was a tiger with sharp claws and ready to tear everyone apart who happened to hurt his friends. „You should see him when he’s sober“, Jaemin let his hands wander over the small wall next to the sidewalk. There was soft moss growing on it that felt a bit moist underneath his fingers. „He may be small, but he could take you out in the blink of an eye“. 

Jeno snorted, he obviously didn’t believe Jaemin‘s words. „I‘ll try not to upset him then“, he said. „Hey, wanna climb the wall and balance on it?“

Jaemin hesitated. „I don’t think that’s allowed“, he considered and turned back to keep on walking on the sidewalk. 

„Who’s gonna see? It’s just the two of us in the streets this late“, Jeno argued and checked the stones for their stability. 

Jaemin wasn’t convinced yet even though he had to admit that it probably would be fun to balance on the wall. Still, this wall belonged to someone and wasn’t for him to climb and walk on it just because a cute guy proposed the idea to him. 

„What if we fall?“, he asked but Jeno was already kneeling on top of it, offering Jaemin his hand. 

„I‘ll make sure you won’t“, he replied and grinned back at him. 

Hesitantly, Jaemin took Jeno’s hand and squealed when Jeno quickly pulled him up as if Jaemin was as light as a feather. From on top of the wall, Jaemin could look into the garden behind it. There were hundreds of roses blooming and their sweet scent was filling the cold air like a subtle perfume. 

„The roses are beautiful“, Jaemin said in awe. „I never knew they grew behind this wall. I‘ve been walking next to them almost every day for years“. 

Jeno laughed behind him. He was still holding Jaemin‘s hand but he didn’t care, Jeno’s tight grip gave him a sense of security. If Jaemin fell off the wall, Jeno would at least fall with him. 

„I don’t understand why anyone would hide such a stunning view from the world“, Jaemin shook his head. This had to be the most beautiful garden he ever saw. 

„Maybe they want to keep it to themselves“, Jeno shrugged. „People are selfish like that“. 

„What a pity. I might never see this again“, Jaemin frowned in disappointment. The thought that this might have been the only night where he would be able to lay his eyes on this garden made him feel sad. Now that he knew what was hiding behind this wall, he wanted to climb it every day. 

„Better keep a souvenir then“, Jeno said and let go of Jaemin‘s hand, only to jump off the wall onto the other side. 

„What are you doing?“, Jaemin whisper-yelled and anxiously looked around to make sure no one saw Jeno breaking into someone else's property. „Come back, that’s trespassing!“

„No one will know“, Jeno was weirdly relaxed for committing a crime. „Which one do you like best?“, he asked and let his gaze wander over all the flowers around him. 

„I like it best when you‘re next to me on the wall“, Jaemin said in an attempt to get Jeno back to him. 

„I know“, Jeno looked pleased and full of himself and Jaemin thought that Jeno was so stupid! How could he not freak out right now, knowing that every moment someone could call the police on him?

Jeno walked over to a bush with pink blossoms, getting on his tiptoes to reach the top of it. There was a soft rustling heard, followed by a  _ crack _ when Jeno picked one of the flowers. 

„That’s property damage“, Jaemin said displeased as soon as Jeno was back on the wall. 

Jeno just laughed at his concerns. „They’re not gonna miss one flower“, he said and gently rolled his eyes. 

Jaemin figured that Jeno was right. The garden was basically overflowing with roses, so it was highly unlikely that the owner was going to notice one blossom that was missing. But that didn’t change the fact that it was wrong to steak a flower, especially when there was a secure wall built around it. 

„You just killed a flower for nothing“, Jaemin said, just to complain further about Jeno. 

„It‘s not for nothing“, Jeno disagreed. „If you like it and it makes you happy then it’s already worth more than killing the entire garden“. 

Jeno offered the rose to Jaemin. 

There was an inner conflict going on inside of Jaemin. He knew it was wrong to take the flower, Jeno had stolen it from a garden that wasn’t his and on top of that, Haechan had warned him not to fall for Jeno and his stupid flirting. But on the other hand, Jeno had gotten this rose extra for Jaemin and he had to admit that it was really pretty and Jeno really cute. 

„This means nothing“, Jaemin said as he took the rose from Jeno’s hands. „Thank you“, he added after a second, because Jaemin was raised to be polite and well mannered, especially when someone gave him a gift as beautiful as this flower. 

„You’re welcome, Princess“, Jeno smiled and took Jaemin‘s hand again to lead the way. „It reminded me of your skirt“, Jeno admitted and Jaemin was glad that he was walking behind Jeno, otherwise Jeno would have seen his pleased smile. 

The street looked different from this angle, Jaemin could see so much more. But he didn’t have the time to admire the lake or the oak tree because he was too busy looking at the ocean of roses in front of him. They were the second most beautiful thing Jaemin had seen tonight, he thought as he looked at Jeno’s broad back. 

When they reached the end of the wall, Jeno elegantly jumped down first before he turned back to offer Jaemin a helping hand. The wall was a lot higher here and if Jaemin was honest, he felt a bit uneasy due to its height. 

„Come on, Princess“, Jeno teased with a smile. „I‘ll catch you, promise“. 

„I’m not scared“, Jaemin lied. „And I don‘t need your help“. 

He scrunched down until his feet were dangling off the edge. 

„I’ll catch you anyways“, Jeno took a step closer. „I wouldn’t want Renjun to be mad at me“. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. With a last deep breath, he pushed himself off and landed in Jeno’s arms a moment later. 

„I said I didn’t need your help“, Jaemin muttered as he pushed Jeno back with a blush. 

„I know“, Jeno took his hand again and waited for Jaemin to start walking again. 

On the sidewalk, there technically wasn’t any reason to hold Jeno’s hand, after all there wasn’t any possibility for Jaemin to fall off. Jaemin bit his lip. He knew that he was being stupid again but he really wanted to hold Jeno’s hand, despite all the alarm bells that were ringing in his head. 

„Come on“, Jaemin said and pulled Jeno with him. „No more distractions now“. 

„Got it, my royal highness“, Jeno fake saluted and followed Jaemin with a smile. 

Jeno managed to follow his order for about three minutes, before he abruptly stilled. 

„What’s the matter?“, Jaemin asked and turned back, only to find Jeno staring at a point behind him. 

„There’s a cat!“, Jeno exclaimed excitedly. 

„Oh“, Jaemin followed Jeno’s gaze. Indeed, Jeno was right. There was a cat sitting next to a mailbox on the other side of the street. Jaemin remembered that he had seen it before, the orange color in combination with the missing ear was pretty unique. 

„Can we pet it?“, Jeno asked and suddenly looked a lot like a toddler that was bouncing up and down next to his mum. Only that Jaemin wasn’t Jeno’s mother, thank God. 

„Go ahead“, Jaemin smiled and watched as Jeno quickly let go of his hand in favor of crossing the street. He kneeled down a few metres away from the cat and tried to lure the cat towards him. 

Jaemin smiled involuntarily as he watched how Jeno softly cuddled the stray cat, murmuring sweet things at her. 

„What’s so funny?“, Jeno asked, looking up at Jaemin with a smile. 

„I‘m just surprised“, Jaemin said, crunching down next to them, carefully extending his hand to stroke the cat‘s rough fur. „Who would have thought that you would turn in such a softie upon seeing a cat?“

„I like cats“, Jeno shrugged. „Wish I could have one myself“. 

Jaemin crooked an eyebrow, a silent question between them. 

„Allergies“, Jeno explained. 

„I have a cat“, Jaemin said. „Is that going to prevent you from breaking into my room tonight?“

„It’s just a reason more“, Jeno smirked. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. „It’s going to be really difficult for you to climb an entire story up on a slippery house wall though“, he argued and kneeled down next to Jeno to pet the cat as well. 

„I‘ll find a way“, Jeno replied. 

Before Jaemin could say anything else, his phone dinged, signaling him that he just got a message. 

„It’s Haechan“, Jaemin muttered after he checked his phone. „He‘s asking if I‘m home yet“. 

Technically, those weren’t the exact words he had used. The message said  _ „are you home yet or still too busy snogging jeno?“  _ followed by a row of suggestive emojis. Jeno didn’t have to know that though. 

„Then we should get going, right?“, Jeno stood up and beat the dust off his pants. 

„I could leave you here if you prefer the cat‘s company over mine“, Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him. 

„Jealous, Princess?“, Jeno teased before he took Jaemin‘s hand again. 

„I’m not“, Jaemin insisted even though he maybe was. A little bit. „Let’s just go“, he said and pulled Jeno with him. 

It didn’t take them long until they arrived at Jaemin‘s house. 

„That’s me“, Jaemin awkwardly said, still refusing to let go of Jeno’s hand. Maybe, Jaemin thought, if they stayed like this, the night would never end. Tomorrow, Jaemin would probably curse himself for getting pulled in by Jeno’s charms like that. Tomorrow, Jaemin would comfort himself with the thought that at least, he would never see Jeno again. 

„Alright“, Jeno said and took a long look at Jaemin‘s hand in his. 

„Thanks for bringing me home“, Jaemin muttered and suddenly found his own shoes pretty interesting. 

„No problem, Princess“, Jeno squeezed his hand. 

„Get home safely“. 

„I will“, Jeno smiled his adorable smile. „Good night Jaemin“. 

„Good night Jeno“, Jaemin still wouldn’t let go of Jeno’s hand. 

For a moment, none of them said anything. 

„You’re gonna have to let me go if you don’t want me to follow you into your bed“, Jeno teased. 

„I know“, Jaemin blushed and finally let go of Jeno’s hand. 

„Bye“, Jeno said and pushed his now empty hands into the pockets of his leather jacket before turning around, leaving Jaemin standing next to the garden gate. 

After tonight, no more boys in leather jackets, Jaemin promised himself. No more boys who looked at him like they could eat him raw, no more boys that broke into someone else's garden to pick him a flower. 

Tonight though...

„Wait“, Jaemin called out and grabbed Jeno’s sleeve. He didn’t really know what to do now that he had Jeno’s attention again, so he just leaned forward until his lips brushed against Jeno’s cheek. „See you around“, Jaemin said before he turned around to flee into his house. 

After he closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath. No more Jeno, he promised himself. 

Jaemin took his shoes off before going to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His mother was leaning against the counter, a glass of water in her hand as well. Jaemin knew she always waited for him to come home safely before going to bed herself, even though she always acted as if she was awake only by coincidence. 

„Hi mum“, Jaemin said as he opened one of the cabinets to grab a glass. 

„Hello Jaemin“, his mother said. „You’re home early“. 

He shrugged. „I have school tomorrow“. 

„You do“, she nodded, obviously pleased that Jaemin was so considerate of his education. „Who was the boy who brought you home?“

Jaemin froze where he was about to fill his glass at the tab. His mother must have had a clear view at him and Jeno from where she was standing next to the window. 

„No one“, he said. „Just a friend of Haechan“. 

„Alright“, his mother walked over to him to press a kiss on the top of his head. „Good night Jaemin“. 

„Good night mom“, he mumbled before filling his glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the tenses are really fucking me up... Anyway, I’m really inspired by this chapter and can’t wait to find the time to continue this story, I hope you’re enjoying it as much as I do!   
> Have a great day,  
> ~ Saphirsilber ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „If I‘m really bothering you“, Jeno said and his voice was dark, „just say the word and I‘ll be gone“.  
> Jaemin opened his mouth but no words would come out. There was a part inside of him that screamed at him to tell Jeno to go and never come back. But it was like Jaemin‘s consciousness had lost all control over his body because Jaemin remained silent.  
> He bit his lip and Jeno smiled.

The rose on his nightstand felt almost as if it was mocking Jaemin for letting himself go like that last night. At least he didn’t have a hangover, other than Renjun if his texts full of puke-emojis were anything to go by. 

The light that was falling through his curtains was shining golden, promising another hot day. Jaemin got dressed and packed his things but something seemed off. His gaze kept wandering to the rose on his nightstand and therefore his mind kept pulling up memories of last night and Jeno. Jaemin shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. The night was over and there was no need to mourn over some guy in a leather jacket. 

When Jaemin stepped out of his house today, he took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for this day. It was already hot and Jaemin was glad he decided to wear his shortest short today. It was a bit of a risky piece of clothing but it showed off Jaemin‘s long legs and the fabric felt like butterfly wings against his skin. 

The lavender that was growing in between their roses shared the same shade of blue as the cloudless sky. It would be another beautiful day, Jaemin just knew it. 

There were no puddles on the asphalt today, yesterday’s heat had dried them all out. Jaemin felt like that a bit as well. Dried out by the night in the heat of Jeno‘s presence. 

„Good morning Renjun“, Jaemin greeted as soon as he arrived at the brick wall. Memories of last night flooded his mind and Jaemin found himself longing for the sweet scent of the roses he knew were blooming behind the wall. It was so weird, he thought as he let his fingers run over the warm stones. He had never been curious about what was behind the wall but now that he knew, he wanted to climb it again. 

Renjun groaned in response. He was laying on the wall today with his sketchbook splayed out over his face to create some shadows over his eyes and Jaemin found himself pitying his friend for this bad hangover. 

„How are you doing?“, he asked and reached for the water bottle in his bag to offer it to Renjun. 

„I’m gonna die and you can bury me next to my pride that I lost yesterday when I tried to convince button-kid to kiss me“, Renjun reached for the bottle and took two sips before wincing and handing it back to Jaemin. He sat up and tried his very best to avoid looking at the sun. „I might have to go to Canada to start a new life“, he said and descended the wall, a lot less elegant than yesterday. 

„It wasn’t that bad“, Jaemin protested in an attempt to reassure and calm his best friend. „Haechan didn’t seem to mind“. 

„Of course he didn’t mind“, Renjun snorted and began to slowly walk or more stumble towards the end of the road. „He was about to get that ass“, he pointed at his butt, which was caged in Jaemin’s opinion too long black jeans. 

„What ass?“, Jaemin giggled. „You don’t have one“. 

Renjun glared at him. „Doesn’t matter because you got one for both of us and apparently love to show it off“, he gestured towards Jaemin’s shorts. 

Jaemin bit his lip. „They are cute“, he repeated his answer from yesterday. 

„Yeah, the sure are“, Renjun sarcastically rolled his eyes. „Maybe you want to show up in your underwear tomorrow, I’m pretty sure they cover more than these pants“. 

„You’re just scared that Haechan might look at my ass instead of yours“, Jaemin teased. 

Renjun growled. „He wouldn’t dare. Not after this Jeno-guy basically eyefucked you through the entire evening“, he said and gave Jaemin a calculating look. 

Jaemin felt his face heat up and layed both his palms on his cheeks to will the blush that was surely forming on them down. „He wasn’t eye-“, Jaemin interrupted himself, unable to repeat Renjun’s choice of words. „He wasn’t doing that“. 

„Go ahead and tell yourself that“, Renjun said. „I might have been drunk but even I could tell that he was about to jizz his pants just by looking at you“. 

Jaemin bit his lip. He knew that if he protested, he would make a fool out of himself. „Don’t say that“, he whispered while avoiding Renjun’s gaze. The worst part was that it was true. But it made Jaemin feel like a picture in a cheap porn magazine and he didn’t like that. 

Renjun sighted. „I’m just worried, you know that, right?“

Jaemin nodded. 

„You’re too naive for your own good, Jaemin. You’re running around with half your ass out and don’t realize that there are bad people out there who are just waiting for someone like you to take advantage of them“, Renjun told him. „I was worried about that guy yesterday. You tend to make the wrong decisions with boys like that involved and even if you don’t- I hope you know I‘m gonna give Haechan shit today for letting you walk home alone with this guy“. 

„Please don‘t“, Jaemin begged. „There happened nothing I regret and Haechan made sure that I was okay with Jeno staying before the two of you left“. 

Renjun squinted at him. „Nothing you regret, huh?“, he asked and Jaemin suddenly felt like a prey all over again. „And what exactly _did_ happen?“

Jaemin thought about their little adventure on the wall, about the rose on his nightstand, about the cat they had petted together and the fond look on Jeno’s face. He thought about his hand in Jeno’s and how he didn’t want to let go. 

„Nothing“, he assured Renjun. 

„Jaemin I swear to God, if he did so much as look at you in a wrong way, I’m gonna rip off his balls and then feed them to him and when I’m done with that, I’m gonna kick Haechan’s ass for bringing him to our get together!“

Jaemin thought about how he hastily pressed a kiss on Jeno’s cheek. „Nothing happened“, he said. It didn’t matter what had happened. Jaemin only needed to know that it wouldn’t happen again. 

„Alright, if you say so…“, Renjun didn’t sound too convinced. 

To Jaemin’s big relief, he dropped the topic then and instead proceeded to whine about his hangover and the fact that he totally embarrassed himself in front of Haechan last night. Jaemin tried his best to listen to his friend’s concerns but his mind had apparently other plans. 

Over the curse of the day, Jaemin caught himself several times thinking about Jeno. He couldn’t quite tell what it was that fascinated him about the other boy but he knew it had to stop. Jaemin wouldn’t allow himself to fall for some stupid boy who was only trouble. 

He was glad when school was finally over, Jaemin couldn’t wait to escape Renjun‘s and Haechan‘s prying eyes and more importantly he couldn’t wait until he was home to throw out the rose and erase every memory of Jeno from his mind. 

„Hey Princess!“

A familiar figure stood by the bicycle stand, next to him a black motorcycle. Even without the ripped jeans and the thick leather jacket, Jeno would have stood out against the rest of the students. His hair was messily brushed back and something about his aura was just so raw, so dangerous that all the kids with their clothes in pristine condition seemed so pale and boring compared to him. 

„What are you doing here?“, Jaemin asked with his best disapproving expression. „Are you stalking me?“

Jeno laughed loudly and some of the students turned back to him to shoot him a weirded out gaze. „Don’t worry, Princess. I’m mostly here to pick Haechan up“, Jeno explained. 

„Mostly?“, Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him. 

„Ah“, Jeno smiled at him. „I figured if I‘m already here, I could see if I‘ll be able to give you this“, he reached behind himself to pull out another rose. 

It only took Jaemin half a second to be sure that this rose had to be from the secret garden behind the wall as well. 

„You broke in there again?“, Jaemin whisper-yelled at Jeno, trying his best to be subtle but failing miserably. Most of the students were already looking at the mismatching pair and Jaemin blamed Jeno for it. 

„How could I not when you looked at me like I hung the stars after I gave you the first one?“, Jeno’s voice had a teasing undertone to it. 

„Keep your stupid rose!“, Jaemin pushed the flower back into Jeno’s hands. „And don’t show up here again. This night meant nothing!“

Jaemin didn‘t wait for Jeno’s response, he turned around and stormed off, leaving a baffled Jeno behind him. 

🦋

When Jaemin stepped out of the door the next morning, he almost fell over a bouquet of roses on the doormat. They were red and white and pink and yellow and Jaemin didn’t doubt for a second that they were from Jeno. He didn’t throw out the rose like he had promised himself, insted he had moved it from his bedside table to his windowsill, where he couldn’t see it while falling asleep because it was just too precious to waste such a beautiful flower like that.

The roses on the doormat were pretty as well, at least Jeno seemed to have a sense for aesthetics but that didn’t make it any better. Jaemin hesitated for a moment, debating if he should take the bouquet inside or ignore it and let the flowers die in the heat of the sun. 

He sighed and picked them up. They were so beautiful, he couldn’t kill them like that, he wanted them to live for a few more days. Involuntarily he smiled when he smelled their sweet scent as he put them into a vase and Jaemin gently caressed their soft petals. He still hadn’t forgotten about the splendid garden and his little adventure with Jeno. It seemed like everything reminded him of Jeno these days like the touch of the blossoms against his skin reminded him of Jeno’s hand in his. 

Jaemin shook his head. This had to stop. 

Sadly, these promises didn’t last too long. When he arrived at the wall where Renjun was waiting for him, he was thinking about Jeno again. 

„You’re late“, were the words Renjun greeted him with before he hopped off the wall. 

„I’m sorry“, Jaemin apologized but didn’t offer any further explanations. If Renjun knew about Jeno’s bouquet, he would go nuts. Jaemin would lie if he said the he wasn’t a little bit pleased about the flowers, he couldn’t help it, he was a hopeless romantic and Jeno fitted almost too perfectly into his pattern. 

„Is this about the Jeno-kid?“, Renjun asked suspiciously. Sometimes Jaemin forgot just how well Renjun knew him. 

„Renjun, I promise that I don’t have any interest in him“, Jaemin said and it was only partly a lie. Was Jeno ridiculously handsome? Yes, he definitely was. Was Jeno genuinely trying to win Jaemin over? Again, yes he was. But that didn’t mean anything, it took more than a nice face and a leather jacket to get into Jaemin’s pants. Most of the time, at least. 

„Oh Jaemin“, Renjun sighed. „You don’t know what you‘re getting yourself into…“ 

🦋

That evening, when Jaemin was walking home from his ballet class, he met Jeno sitting on the very same wall they had climbed just two nights ago, a cigarette in his mouth and his leather jacket next to him. Jaemin couldn’t say that he was surprised but he still tried to hide his smile behind the most sour expression he could muster. 

„What are you doing here?“, Jaemin asked but his words had no bite. 

„I‘m waiting for you“, Jeno said without blushing and pressed the cigarette out before he offered his hand to Jaemin. 

„I need to go home. My parents are going to be worried if I‘m late“, Jaemin ignored the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t crushing on Jeno and he certainly wasn’t happy to see him. 

„All alone this late?“, Jeno teased and elegantly jumped off the wall. „There could be creepy old guys lingering around just waiting to bother you“. 

„The sun is still up“, Jaemin pointed out. „And the only thing that’s bothering me is you“. 

Jeno chuckled and stepped closer towards Jaemin into his personal space, two fingers curling underneath Jaemin‘s chin forcing him to raise his gaze until he meets Jeno’s. 

„If I‘m really bothering you“, Jeno said and his voice was dark, „just say the word and I‘ll be gone“. 

Jaemin opened his mouth but no words would come out. There was a part inside of him that screamed at him to tell Jeno to go and never come back. But it was like Jaemin‘s consciousness had lost all control over his body because Jaemin remained silent. 

He bit his lip and Jeno smiled. 

„I figured, Princess“, Jeno seemed very pleased with the turn of the events and Jaemin couldn’t help but blush again. 

„I need to go home“, Jaemin repeated and tightened his grip around his bag. The plain, grey concrete was suddenly a lot more interesting than Jeno. 

„Well“, Jeno offered his hand once again. „I‘ll better make sure you get home safely“. 

Jaemin stared at Jeno’s hand and bit his lip so hard it almost started bleeding. 

„Fine“, Jaemin sighed and shoved his bag into Jeno’s awaiting hand. 

Jeno looked at him a bit taken aback before he started laughing. 

„I was hoping to hold your hand instead of your purse“, he said but despite his words, he slung Jaemin‘s bag over his shoulder. It was a ridiculous picture, big scary Jeno dressed in leather carrying a pink purse with cute bows on it but Jaemin smiled fondly at the boy in front of him. 

„You want to hold my hand?“, Jaemin asked, a wicked smile on his lips. „Work for it then“. 

And with that, Jaemin walked past Jeno, well aware that the latter was following him like a obedient little puppy. Despite Jaemin‘s fast pace, Jeno caught up woth him before he could reach the end of the wall, his free hand slipping into Jaemin’s. 

„You look good in a leotard“, Jeno said and Jaemin knew he was looking at him again, undressing him with his eyes even though there was not much to undress anyways. Jaemin knew how sinful he has to look in Jeno’s eyes with the shin tight leotard and the pale pink seethrough skit he was wearing above. 

„Thank you“, Jaemin toyed around a little with the hem of his skirt and he could feel Jeno’s eyes on him. 

„It’s pretty“, Jeno bit his lips and didn’t even try to hide tha fact that he was checking Jaemin out. Jaemin was very sure that ,pretty‘ wasn’t exactly the word Jeno had in mind. 

„I know“, he said confidently. „Do you like pretty things, Jeno?“, Jaemin teased and slid his skirt a little higher, exposing another inch of his delicate skin. 

„I like you“, Jeno said bluntly, his gaze focused on where Jaemin‘s hand was resting. 

Jaemin laughed at that. Jeno sure did know how to flirt but it was kinda funny how it took only a small gesture of Jaemin to throw him off. 

„We’re here“, Jaemin ignored Jeno’s words and let his skirt drop back down. Jeno’s eyes travelled back up, finding Jaemin’s gaze again and Jaemin laughed because at least Jeno looked mildly embarrassed at being caught staring. 

„My purse, please“, Jaemin outstretched his hand, waiting for Jeno to give his bag back. 

Jeno did so and was about to throw another flirty comment at Jaemin but he never got to say whatever it was he wanted to say because right in that moment, the door opened, revealing Jaemin’s mother. 

„Jaemin! You’re late, I was about to go searching for you“, she scolded but the softness and relief in her eyes told Jaemin that she wasn’t actually mad. 

„I’m sorry“, Jaemin said. 

„It’s okay, Jaemin. Who is your friend?“, she asked and curiously turned towards Jeno. 

Jaemin was sure Jeno made a great first impression with his leather jacket and ripped jeans, smelling like cheap cologne and cigarettes. Surely the boy every mother wanted her son to date. 

„That’s Jeno, a friend of Haechan. He insisted on accompanying me on my way home“, Jaemin explained. 

His mother gave Jeno one of her signature smiles, the one she used whenever his father brought her along for business dinners or when the old cashier lady from the supermarket took ages to ring up their stuff again. 

„It’s nice to meet you, Jeno“, she said and offered his hand to Jeno, which he accepted rather awkwardly. 

„Likewise, Mrs. Lee“, Jeno said and discreetly tried to flatten his hair. Jaemin thought it was cute how Jeno tried to appeal to his mother even though it was a little late for that. 

„Are you staying for dinner, Jeno?“, his mother asked and Jaemin knew she was only offering because she was curious about the boy who brought Jaemin home twice now. Jaemin was sure she saw how he had kissed Jeno’s cheek the other night but until now, she hadn’t mentioned it again. 

„Jeno has places to be, mom. Maybe another time“, Jaemin quickly said before Jeno could accept the invitation. He would like to spare himself from all the teasing of his parents he would have to endure if he brought Jeno along to dinner. 

„What a pity“, his mother gave him a long look, one that told Jaemin that he was going to have a long talk with his parents. 

„Another time“, Jeno promised and shoved his hands into his pockets. „Bye Jaemin, see you around“. 

„Wait!“, Jaemin called out and with three large steps he was right by Jeno’s side and pressed his lips to his cheek, right in front of his mother who only raised an eyebrow. 

„Bye Jeno“, Jaemin whispered into his ear and then stepped back. 

It was the first time Jaemin saw Jeno this flustered, cheeks red and eyes big. 

„Y-yeah, bye Jaemin“, Jeno stuttered and then basically fled from the scene. 

Jaemin chuckled a little upon Jeno’s escape. Who would have known that Jeno could get reduced to a blushing mess just by a small peck on his cheek?

„What was that?“, his mother asked when they made their way back into the house. „Do you like this boy? Where is he from? Is he your boyfriend?“

Jaemin sighed. It was going to be a long dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me sooo long to update but I‘m kinda going through a lot right now and I‘m emotionally in a bad place since my boyfriend‘s date of death is just around the corner and it fucks me up more than it should. However I‘m super motivated to finish this story and I‘m excited to write the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience and comments, I‘ll try to reply to them as soon as possible. Have a great day everyone and stay safe!  
> ~ Saphirsilber


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Jaemin woke up by something heavy hitting his window. Drowsily he stumbled towards the glass, hoping that it hadn’t been a bird again that broke his neck by flying against his window but when he looked outside, he saw a dark figure standing in their front garden. 

„What do you think you‘re doing?“, Jaemin hissed as soon as he had opened his window. 

„Waking you up?“, Jeno replied and even from his spot behind the windowsill Jaemin could tell that Jeno was smiling. 

„Give me a minute!“, Jaemin closed his window and tried to calm himself down. What was Jeno thinking, showing up at his house in the middle of the night? Nervously, he flattened out his negligee and made his way towards his front door as quiet as possible.

A cold breeze made Jaemin shiver as he opened the door to let Jeno in and Jaemin regretted that he didn’t think of putting on some pants when Jeno‘s eyes almost fell out upon seeing what Jaemin was wearing. 

„Hurry up“ Jaemin whispered and hushed Jeno inside. „It’s cold“. 

Silently, he led Jeno upstairs to his room and carefully closed the door behind him. God forbid if his parents woke up to find him alone with a boy in his room!

Jeno curiously looked around Jaemin’s room with his cute little makeup table next to his large closet and a desk to finally land at his bed. Jeno’s lips curled into a smile when he spotted Jaemin‘s cat sitting on top of the blanket, his green eyes clearly judging Jeno. 

„Hey there“, Jeno cooed and made his way over to Jaemin’s bed. „You’re a handsome little guy, aren’t you?“

The cat looked unimpressed at Jeno’s compliments but seemed to change his opinion as soon as Jeno started petting him in all the right spots. 

„What’s your name, little guy?“, Jeno asked as he caressed the cat‘s soft tummy. 

„Hector“, Jaemin replied because the cat couldn’t really tell Jeno his name. „Will your allergies be okay?“

„I took a pill at home, don‘t worry“, Jeno reassured him. 

„You planned this“, Jaemin realized and crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this, a small part of his felt pleased that Jeno would do this for him but a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Renjun screamed at him that this was bad and that he should throw Jeno out. 

„Of course I did“, Jeno smirked and continued to pet Jaemin’s cat as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, completely unbothered by Jaemin’s upset expression. 

„Are you here to fuck?“, Jaemin asked bluntly, flinching at his own choice of words. Normally, he wouldn’t have asked this straightforward but something about Jeno was different and if Jeno was just here for the one thing, Jaemin wanted to know right away. 

Jeno gaped at him, obviously not expecting Jaemin to be so honest. But Jaemin had had enough of this little game of pull and push they had been playing. It was time to play with open cards and Jeno would need to finish what he had started the night they both had seen the roses for the first time. 

„I... I‘m not- I don’t know“, he stammered and Jaemin thought it was adorable even though he had to ignore the pang of disappointment in his chest. Something inside of his had hoped that Jeno liked him for more than just his pretty face. 

„Alright“, Jaemin took Hector and lifted him off Jeno‘s lap to sit himself on his knees, his arms coming up to grab Jeno’s hair. „What are you waiting for?“

„I- no, Jaemin, wait“, Jeno gently pushed his chest when Jaemin leaned forward to kiss him, effectively avoiding Jaemin‘s hungry lips. „Haechan told me something“. 

„Oh dear“, Jaemin sighed and rolled over, off Jeno. So Jeno was here to talk and Jaemin had no clue what Haechan had told him that Jeno wasn’t even ready to use Jaemin as a quick fuck anymore. 

Jeno sighed, tossed his jacket onto the bed and stood up, making his way towards Jaemin’s window before he opened it and sat down on the windowsill. The moonlight made his dark hair shine prettily and Jaemin wished he could touch it. 

„He said you only keep guys around until you fuck“, Jeno pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Strangely, Jeno didn’t sound accusing. „And that‘s okay with me- if you want this to be a one time thing I‘m fine with it. But to be honest, I really like you and I would love to take you out properly“. 

„Like... as in a date?“, Jaemin asked, clearly confused. Why would Jeno want a date with him of all people when Jaemin had just offered Jeno everything a guy could ever want from him?

„My brother told me the botanic garden is quite nice around this time and I thought we could maybe visit it sometime“, Jeno shifted around, a small blush forming on his cheeks. „Since you like flowers and everything...“

„I- are you sure?“, Jaemin asked dumbfounded and stood up, taking Hector into his arms to calm himself down. This was not how he expected this to go but his rapidly beating heart told him that he might have fallen for Jeno before he even realized. „I‘m pretty boring to be around, you know“. 

„You’re really not“, Jeno smiled and blew some of the smoke out of the window. It was funny how Jeno didn’t fit in with his surroundings, the small fairy lights against the dark washed out jeans. 

What could someone like Jeno possibly want from Jaemin except for a good lay of course?

Jaemin opened his mouth to protest but Jeno cut him off right as Hector jumped from his arms to rub his head against Jeno’s calf like the traitor he was. 

„So what do you say?“, Jeno asked, anxiously twirling the glowing stub in his hands and ignoring the cat in the favor of stealing a glance at Jaemin. 

„Of course“, Jaemin smiled. „If you‘re really sure about this?“

„I am“, Jeno hopped off the windowsill, grinning as if he just won the lottery before carelessly throwing his cigarette out of the window. Jaemin flinched, his mother would kill him if she ever found it right underneath his window but he couldn’t really be mad at Jeno. „It’s a date then“, Jeno said and grabbed his jacket from Jaemin’s bed. 

„You’re leaving already?“, Jaemin asked, surprise obvious in his voice.

„Well yeah“, Jeno shrugged as if it were the most natural thing to do, as if he just crossed town in the middle of the night just to pet Jaemin’s cat and ask him on a date.

Jaemin felt weirdly disappointed and he decided to act upon that. 

„Do you kiss before the first date?“, Jaemin was quick to cross his room, standing so close to Jeno that he was convinced the other boy could feel his heart beating way too fast against his chest. 

„Only if the boy I’m going on a date with is as cute as you“, Jeno smirked. 

„Well“, Jaemin said and crossed his arms behind Jeno’s neck. „Lucky me, I guess“. 

And with that he closed the distance between their lips. 

🦋

When Jaemin stepped out of his house this morning, no bouquet of roses awaited him. Instead, Jeno stood behind the small gate of Jaemin’s front garden, waving happily at him. 

„What do you think you‘re doing?“, Jaemin repeated his words from last night but this time his tone was much more fond and a smile spread over his lips. 

„Picking you up?“, Jeno grinned and offered Jaemin a spare helmet. 

Jaemin could feel his smile drop. There was no way he was getting on Jeno’s motorcycle, he wanted to survive this morning after all. 

„I can’t“, he quickly said and tried his best with a sad expression on his face. It wasn’t that Jaemin didn’t want to spend time with Jeno- just not on his motorcycle and not when he would get the scolding of his lifetime by Renjun already for what he had done last night. „Renjun is going to be pissed if I ditch him for you“. 

„Well, today is your lucky day“, Jeno’s smile grew only wider. „A birdie told me Renjun would be busy himself in the morning“. 

„Was that birdie Haechan?“, Jaemin asked curiously, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling of fear that spread through his stomach. 

„Does that matter?“, Jeno asked and Jaemin could tell that he had hit the bullseye with his suspicion. „Hop on, I want to treat you to coffee before school“. 

The promise of coffee did quite a lot to convince Jaemin to get on the motorcycle with Jeno and for a moment Jaemin wondered if „the little birdie“ also told Jeno about his weakness for the heavenly drink. 

Still, he hesitated. 

„Come on“, Jeno gently patted the seat behind him. „You trust me, don‘t you?“

„Absolutely not“, Jaemin replied but despite his words he accepted the helmet from Jeno and carefully sat onto the motorcycle. 

„Put your feet on the rests“, Jeno adviced and Jaemin did as he was told. „There you go, Princess. Now wrap your arms around my waist“. 

„That’s no white horse“, Jaemin weakly protested. Jeno had no right to call him Princess if he didn’t treat him like one. 

„And I‘m no knight in shining armor“, Jeno shrugs. „Just think of me as Flyinn Rider from  _ Tangled _ . You‘ll be fine“. 

„Are you sure this is safe?“, Jaemin asked doubtfully as he closed his arms around Jeno’s slim waist. 

„As long as you hold on tightly and don‘t fight the turns we should be fine“, Jeno said and then closed his visor. 

„Can I see your license first, I‘m kinda- Ah!“

Jaemin got interrupted by the roar of Jeno’s engine and before he could finish his sentence, the motorcycle took off at a pace that Jaemin never expected. 

He shrieked and buried his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck just so he didn’t need to see his surroundings flying past him. 

Jaemin could feel Jeno chuckling and it appeared that Jeno quite liked Jaemin‘s frightened state. Whenever Jaemin’s death grip around Jeno’s waist loosened slightly, Jeno made sure to hit the brakes extra hard, take the next turn extra risky and speed up extra fast. 

„You’re going to kill us both“, Jaemin cried out at a traffic light but Jeno only laughed in response. 

„Don’t worry, I‘d never put you in danger“, Jeno said and Jaemin was in awe of this statement. 

At least until Jeno violently hit the gas pedal and they sped off again. 

Midway through their ride, Jaemin figured that he actually didn’t mind as much. Yes, he was scared but he also enjoyed the feeling of his heart racing and the adrenaline pumping through his body. It was different from his usual boring lifestyle because riding a motorcycle with Jeno was exciting and it felt a little like he did something forbidden. Something that didn’t fit into Jaemin’s suburban pristine life. 

Jaemin closed his arms tighter around Jeno. This was about to be something good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to finish and I still feel like I could edit this for weeks!  
> Anyways, sorry for the long wait but a lot has going on lately and last week I just couldn’t take it anymore and fled to our cabin in the woods. I literally had to climb a mountain to get a proper connection to upload so I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my story.  
>  As always, have a great day and stay safe everyone!  
> ~ Saphirsilber ♥️


End file.
